


Baby on a train

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Newborn, crying child, single father Gabriel, transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I adapted the prompt; ‘im on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did’ to fit a baby and a train instead of a bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby on a train

**Author's Note:**

> For Biggi, also known as antlerssam over at Tumblr. [(soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEJJgSoKJ5Y)

Gabriel sighed, cup of coffee clasped in his hands. The bags under his eyes felt like an eternal thing, while before they had always been caused by work. They  _always_ faded after a few days. Now though, three weeks into being little Oliver’s father, he was wondering if he would ever feel rested again.

               Oliver was crying,  _again_. The kid was fine as long as Gabriel held him, or rocked him,  _moved_ with him, but the  _second_  that he put him down, he was crying. It could be teething, even if that was early for it. The doctor didn’t worry about it, said that it was probably just because of tiredness and fighting sleep, so Gabriel too tried not to worry either, but it didn’t work.

               “Look, Ollie. Let’s make a deal,” Gabriel proposed, taking him out of the bouncer, “you go to sleep like the big boy you are and give dada some sleep, okay? If you’d be older, I’d promise you candy. Okay, look, I give up. We’re going to get dressed and then I’m going to go into town with you. Lots of walking. Lots of movement, lots of sleep, okay?”

 

Thank god the train wasn’t too crowded. There were a couple of old ladies in the front, whom Gabriel avoided. Old ladies mean cooing and unsolicited advice, especially with crying babies. The seat where the stroller could comfortable sit was already occupy,,ed, so he settled on the opposite side, awkwardly fitting the stroller in so people could still pass him if they wanted.

               Babies made everything harder; public transportation, sleep, hanging out with people. It was totally worth it when Oliver was settled against his shoulder or slept or well, when he saw Gabriel and this big smile crept across his face, the pacifier he was sucking on falling out of his mouth.

               “Oh, I’m sorry! I’ll move my bike.” Thank god the man had a fold bike that he could put near his feet. “Do you want me to move too?”

               “Nah, that’s fine.” If anything, Gabriel could  _kill_ for somebody to talk to. Oliver’s crying had driven away quite a few of his friends. “As long as I can sit within reach of Ollie here, I’m good.”

               “He’s adorable.”

               “He is now,” Gabriel huffed. “The little rascal kept me up all night and day with his crying. The second the train stops moving or he notices that he isn’t moving anymore, he will probably start again.” He barely bit back the groan when Oliver’s eyes glazed over again, and his bottom lip quivered. “Called it. You a parent?”

               “No. Work is crazy enough as it is. I can’t even keep a relationship alive. Kids wouldn’t be a smart choice.” Sure enough, Oliver broke out into a heart wrenching cry. Gabriel sighed before taking him out of the stroller, letting the baby kick against his arm.

               “It’s okay Ollie, it’s okay.” He internally cursed himself for hiding the diaper bag under the stroller. “Do you mind holding him for a second?”

               “Nah, sure.” The other man stretched out his arms. “The little one is fine with me, isn’t he? What’s his name again?”

               “Oliver, Ollie for short.”

               “Hi Ollie. You’re giving your father a rough time, aren’t you?” Gabriel was surprised that when he’d finally pulled out the diaper bag, the other man was smiling down at Oliver, who was just  _staring_. Not sound came out of his mouth. He was silent.

               “Oh good lord. How did you do it? I haven’t gotten him to fall silent like that for days.”

               “Your hands are your best friends, my friend,” Sam said with a smile, blush creeping across his lips as he realized just  _how_ that sounded. “Okay. Not like that. Okay. Maybe. I should stop talking now.” A smile stretched across Gabriel’s lips at that.

               “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’m too tired to annoy you.”

               “Good.” Gabriel sighed, taking Ollie from the other man. “So, what do I do?”

               “Use your thumb to make circles across his back.” Sam helped him, eventually putting a hand on his shoulder to let him feel what he should be doing. “Like that.”

               “Oh I see, you like that, don’t you?” Oliver was, thank him, vast asleep within minutes, head resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Thank you – I’m Gabriel by the way. Which stop do you get off?”

               “Sam.” The other said. “Next stop is mine. I’m visiting my brother for the holidays and he lives in town.”

               “Good,” Gabriel laughed, belatedly realizing that his laughter could wake Oliver up all over again. “Then you can help me off the train. I’ll buy you a coffee if your sweet brother can dare miss you a little longer.”

               The smile the other man threw him was dazzling. “I think he can manage.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on [Tumblr](http://snugglingcas.co.vu/post/118958344930/for-biggi-also-known-as-antlerssam-happy).


End file.
